Some medical containers may be used to store blood components such as, red blood cells, plasma and/or platelets. The medical containers may have a variety of properties to enable the storage of the different blood components. For example, to decrease the rate of hemolysis and, thus, increase the amount of time that the red blood cells may be stored in these medical containers, some known medical containers include plasticized polyvinyl chloride because low hemolysis has been observed in such medical containers. Medical containers used to store plasma may enable the plasma to be frozen in the medical container and subsequently thawed and medical containers used to store platelets may enable gas transmission through the medical container to support metabolic processes of the platelets.